Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 2)
'Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask (Part 2) ' is the second episode of the first season of The Penumbra Podcast. It was released March 29, 2016. As of February 28, 2017, it is considered non-canon. Overview Detective Juno Steel is looking for a killer, and he’s in the right place. Locked in the basement of a Triad restaurant, Juno and Special Agent Rex Glass have dozens of killers to choose from – thugs and waiters and middle-managers, all taking turns pummeling them. It should be pretty easy to pick out their culprit… if they can make it out alive. Episode Summary Juno Steel and agent Rex Glass are in the Traid base chained back to back after being beaten up. Shu Fong, the regional manager, arrives and reveals the reason they kidnapped Cecil Kanawaga six years ago as his shows are too good to beat. The Triad confirm Junos earlier suspicions that he was followed and Fong wants to know what Croesus is planning for his next tv contract. Fong offers a quick death if they tell him what he wants and Steel and Glass mock him. Fong cuts Junos leg. Fong reveals the old Triad leader, Shen Long is dead and someone new had taken his place. Juno lies and promises a phone call with Croesus and Fong leaves the room. Juno tears up his sleeve and pulls out a plasma blade box cutter to cut the chains. He accidentally burns Rex Glass who jerks and he drops the box cutter. Rex has Juno rake through his back pocket were he finds: "pens, keys, cards tablets, something that felt like a compass, a toothbrush, a phone..." he then finds a heavy duty plasma cutter between to halves of a sandwich. Juno frees one of his own and Rex's aand reveals he used to have a brother, who was killed by his Mother. Shu Long interrupts their escape attempt and orders two guards to attacked. The two fight Rex and Glass. Juno pushes Rex out the way and catches a punch from a spiked knuckle duster which tears up his arm. They knock out the two guards and Juno shoots Fong. Fong names Juno their enemy before Juno kills him. Fongs phone reveals in more detail about new leader of the Triad which means who ever killed Croesus was not Triad. The two end up in the hospital were Juno expresses fondness for Rex as Rex fusses over his injury. The Doctor bandages him up and tells his to take the next four weeks off but they slip out quickly. After ignoring that information. Juno expresses interest in Rex staying after the case as they head back to the Kanawagas. Cecil meets them and tries to refuse them access to Croesus's office. Min, Cecil's mother, chastises Cecil and lets Juno and Rex into the office. Min expresses how upset she is over her husbands death and that they need to keep the death secret until they can script something suitable. Juno reveals that Min probably killed Croesus's first wife and her husbands death was too messy to have been her. On the way to the office they hear Cassandra screaming inside Croesus' office. Cassandra reveals she doesn't trust Juno and a contract Croesus had signed was missing. This means that Croesus had broken Cassandra's trust by signing her up after promising to free her. Cassandra admits to confronting her father about the contract. Croesus ignored her as he was angry about the glass case that housed the mask. Cassandra got so mad she pushed him and he fell into the case. Juno finds out that Min and a camera man filmed the whole thing and Cassandra was being fed lines. Cassandra doesn't get to escape her family and is sent to prison which is coincidentally designed and owned by the family. Her next few years will be recorded for television as she rots in prison. Min declares Juno a threat to the family Juno and Rex go back to Junos office. Rex asks what else had disturbed Juno back in Croesus's office. Juno asks Rex to stay with him and Rex kisses him. Juno enjoys the kiss then arrests Rex for the attempted theft of the Mask and stealing Junos safe keys out of his pocket as they kissed. Juno reminds us the cut on the case was perfectly circular and in Shu Fongs, Rex had a compass in his pocket. The attempted theft was disrupted by Croesus and Rex Glass was using a fake name. The police arrive as Rex offers a plan for the two of them to run away together. Hyperion is no longer safe for Juno and Rex says coming with him will make them safer together. The police take Rex away and Juno ponders the smell of Rex's cologne. Juno finds a note from Rex telling him to watch the tv and that he meant what he had said about running away and his name was really Peter Nureyev. Juno watches the tv and sees Rex, or rather Peter, had escaped custody. His key was gone and so was the mask. Juno expresses how he can't trust anyone at the moment. Cast and Crew Cast Starring * Joshua Ilon as Juno Steel * Noah Simes as Peter Nureyev * Dan Squizzero as Shu Fong * Sophie Kaner as Agent Sasha Wire, Cecil Kanagawa, and Cassandra Kanagawa * Kate Jones as Rita and Min Kanagawa * Additional voice work by Kevin Vibert and Ryan Meier Crew * Kevin Vibert, Co-creator, Lead writer, Sound-effects designer * Sophie Kaner, Co-creator, Director, Lead editor, Sound designer * Ryan Meier, Recording engineer * Ryan Vibert, Composer and performer of original music Quotes Trivia * This episode was re-released at the end of Season 1 with new voice actors and a new plot line--Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 1) and Juno Steel and the Case of the Murderous Mask Update (Part 2). This edition of the episode is no longer considered canon. * Fans often shorthand this version of the story as "original Murderous Mask" or "ogmm." References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Juno Steel Category:Juno Steel episodes